


When Lily Eats Some Toast

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: When Lily Comes To Play [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, lily luna is weird af, why am i writing this, why the fuck is lorcan wearing a turtleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: When Lily eats some toast from his plate





	When Lily Eats Some Toast

She picked up the toast from his plate while he was admiring her beauty. Only when he looked down to pick up his toast, did he notice that she was eating it.

Instead of getting angry, he smiled. His beautiful Lily could eat as much of his food as she desired.


End file.
